dark_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Omni
stuff Personality . History . - Rebels 0 4404 Omni and the Reapers went to San Fransisco because Perceptor told them there was an energy spike there. The spike ended up to be Unas. Although the group attempted to talk to him, Unas was insulting them, and Triple B decided to attack him. The group won the fight, but found out Unas could not be kept down. They returned to P-Base, and the Protectors went after Unas. Perceptor reported more spikes, and the group went to check them out. They quickly found that several former Elders were coming back as Incarnations on Earth. After finding several of them, they ran into Raper, and had to flee. They eventually ended up with Electron, which would keep Raper of their backs, who claimed that a future being, the son of Omni, would be extremely dangerous, and had to be stopped. He proposed to move the Word of Creation from Nai'ilah to Omni who would then use it to destroy a dangerous enemy and himself. Eventually, Omni decided to take it to Xarian and see what he could do. Omni was then cleansed of his madness inducing Eldarin blood, Nai'ilah had the word removed, and Nuriel was saved from his avatar status. Xarian, together with Hidetsugu, went to the moon to move the Elder energy from Earth to Throne World, hopefully getting rid of these Incarnations popping up on the planet. The group decided to return to the Elemental Fortress. - Rebels 7 After a lot of teleporting around again, the Reapers gathered some intelligence on current and future options. Omni learned that he shall one day be a guided missile. He also managed to meet his future son, Paragon. - Rebels 8 The Reapers teleported to Earth after waiting for Nuriel do to his business. There they encountered Triple B, Leech and Pitt getting ready for a fight. Omni tried to talk to Pitt, to convince him to stop this, but got a punch in the face for his efforts. Triple B eventually shot Pitt into space, which ended the fight. Omni suggested they get off Earth before Pitt's allies showed up, and teleported to some desert planet where nothing happened. Returning to Limbo, they encountered a raging Morgana and were recruited by Predator to clear a landing spot on Anger. During that fight against several Hellspawns, Omni managed to convince a symbiont to choose him instead of the Hellspawn that was wearing it. Shifting into a necroplasm form, Omni managed to get the symbiont. After the battle, the group left for the Random Bar, where a discussion between Omni and Triple B ended up with Triple B leaving the team. - Rebels 10 . - Rebels 11 . - Rebels 12 Omni and the Reapers were caught in a battle with the Conquerors, where Omni managed to knock out Paragon. After recuperating on Darkhold, they started searching for Krayt and Overseer again. Through the search in Hell, Omni got into a phone booth where he spoke to Fiara, who told him they shouldn't talk. Through Predator, they learned of the Well of Souls. The Keeper there would answer Fainne's questions after scrubbing the floor, which she did. They learned that Krayt was in Gula and to get to Pride, they had to go with another soul bound to that location. - Rebels 13 General Information . Asociates . Powers See his Character Sheet Category:Players Category:Character Category:Eternal Warrior